In recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,232 issued Oct. 29, 1974 to Stanley H. Reesman for A METHOD FOR MAKING FLAKED CEREALS a process is described whereby a cereal is corrugated to provide a distinctive ribbed structure. The object of that invention is to so lessen the dimensional thickness of the ribbed cereal flake that it will disintegrate upon being wetted in milk and will offer the pleasing and novel eating texture suggestive of shredded wheat. Thus, it is visualized that the thin portion intermediate the thicker rib-forming portions of the flake disintegrate in milk upon being wetted whereas the thicker flake portions remain desirably intact offering the distinctive grain contributions of the particular cereal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a unique-appearing textured multi-grain flake cereal of the type set forth in said Reesman patent, the texture being afforded by the contributions not only of corn and wheat and like grains, but also rice. In offering a contrasting texture, it is also desirable to offer a contrasting color highly suggestive of a unique cereal value to the consumer. Rice offers this contrast. Unfortunately, when inclusion of rice is attempted in the manufacture of such a corrugated flake, the rice tends to disintegrate.
Through such integration, also, the distinctive grain characteristic contributions of such cereals as corn and wheat may be lessened by having the rice present therewith. Other more particular advantages and objects of this invention will become apparent as the details thereof are described herein.